Transformers: Rewritten
by Raxas Dyme
Summary: The Earth lives in a world where every person's soul resides outside of the body - in the form the people call a "Daemon". When the Transformers - a race where the soul resides inside the body - arrives, what will happen to the Earth then?
1. Captain Lennox and Euthalias

Transformers: Rewritten

Chapter One: Captain Lennox and Euthalias

We live in a strange world. In this world, the person's soul resides outside the body, in the manifested form of an animal, depending on the nature of the person. This form is called a Daemon, usually being the opposite sex, and never leaving their person's side. Never. The reason I am telling you this, is so that you understand. For, what I am about to tell you, is what happened in this world, and exact parallel of what happened in ours. In our world, an alien race called Transformers landed on the earth, and tried to find their life force. That happened in this world, too. The only difference, is that different things happened at different times, the places looked different, Texans were all North Americans, Witches resided, the people had Daemons, and the Robots were... a little different.

Thus, things had to be written down again. I am telling you this story so that it can be told.

And the story starts simply. The story starts, on a simple ride to the Soccent Base, with a man and his Daemon.

**Transport Helicopter**

William Lennox was tired. His Tiger Daemon, Euthalias, was lying down right in front of him, on his shoes. She also looked tired. Right in front of Will, sat his best friends Epps. On his shoulder, say his great Eagle Daemon, loyally like any other Daemon, ruffling her golden wings. There was a third guy, too, the guy no one knew. He was just with them since he had missed his ride. He had a lousy looking Daemon, probably called in to join the army during the war. His Daemon was a large green Turtle Daemon, sitting on his lap and moving pretty slowly. He wore big glasses over his eyes. This guy was sitting next to Epps. Figg was there, too, sitting next to Will and fast asleep, his Lizard Daemon coiled in his arms. Will looked down on Euthalias, and she looked up at him.

"Wouldn't it be smart to try and fall asleep, Will?" she suggested.

"I'm trying, but all I can think about is my baby girl, Euthalias..." Will answered. When he had started this mission, his wife, Sarah, had been pregnant with their first child. Now, he had heard that Sarah had given birth to a healthy girl with a Daemon. Sometimes children were born without Daemons right away, and they arrived a couple days after. That child would have mental issues. Plus, cases like that were rare. And, Will's little girl was born with her Daemon right there in her hands, and he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms. He knew that Euthalias couldn't wait to hold Annabelle's Daemon.

Euthalias' tiger mouth curled up in a smile. "She'll be there when we arrive. They both will be there, and, Sarah and Leonidas as well. Don't worry."

Will just smiled as well. "Thanks. I guess I just needed that."

Epps decided to start a conversation right there. "Man... six weeks of this, and then it's off at home we go, huh?"

The bi-spectacled soldier grinned. "You're on the base for only SIX weeks? Toral and I have to be there for three months."

"Yeowch," Epps replied. "Yeah... Arei and I are happy about only six weeks. I can't wait to see my wife again. My brother just got home, too."

Toral's human looked at Will. "What about you, Captain?"  
Will smiled. "I just can't wait to hold my new daughter for the first time."

Euthalias made eye contact with Toral the turtle. Toral smiled and nodded, giving Euthalias congrats.

Epps just smiled. "Aww... that is so adorable!"

"Shut up!"

**Soccent Base**

When the helicopter landed at the Soccent Base, Will and Euthalias had refreshed in a quick nap. They entered the base with Epps, Arei, Figg, his Daemon Wyndle, and the bi-spectacled soldier with Toral. Will turned to him as soon as he got off.

"What's your name, Soldier?"

"Billy Anders, sir. I was supposed to be arriving with my Group, but they left without me. There were eight of us, including our Daemons, sir. I always include Daemons." Billy smiled.  
"Short for William, I assume?" Will just returned the grin.

"Yeah... but I just call myself 'Billy'. Toral likes it, see?"

Will could almost feel Euthalias' amusement in Billy's Daemon Likeness. Will was the same way. Euthalias favoured the name 'Will', and it took her and Leonidas _forever_ to pick a Daemon name for Annabelle's Daemon. Leonidas preferred the more "Daemoney" name Themius. Euthalias liked the name Peyton. In the end, Peyton was decided, since Euthalias wasn't present during the birth. Will was secretly happy – he didn't like the name Themius.

"Well, Billy looks like you're stuck with us until we find your Group," Will suggested.  
"Thank you, sir."

Epps smiled too, as Arei squawked and flew up for some stretching. "Ahh, love the outdoors! The great fresh air! I hate being all locked up inside of something! Well... let's go find Mahfouz."

Will nodded, agreeing. "I'll go look for him, you watch them." At that, he walked off, Euthalias stalking after him.

Epps turned to Billy. "How did you ever get in the army?"

Billy shrugged. "I was called in, sir."

Figg grinned. "You know, that reminds me of me. You see, my family speaks Spanish. We are not usually allowed in, you know? It's all because of that Magisterium. But..." At that, he trailed off in Spanish.

Billy and Epps listened to it for awhile before telling Figg to shut up.

**Inside the Base Grounds**

Will looked around for Mahfouz, watching big tall Texans (Any North American) walk by him with large Daemons. It made him and Euthalias seem small. There were soldiers playing basketball as well. By the end of it, he sat down by some boxes, petting Euthalias, when a small boy dressed in Arab clothing with a hat and a small blue bird following him raced up to him.

"Lennox!" he called.

Will looked up, and smiled when he noticed the boy. "Hey, nice to see you, Mahfouz! I've been looking for you!"

Euthalias stood up when the blue bird approached her, and the small Daemon shifted into a bee, zipping around her head.

"Hullo, Euthalias!" the small bee exclaimed.

"It's nice to see you, Spinner," was Euthalias' reply.

Mahfouz handed the man a canteen of water. "Water?"

"Thank you..." Will patted Mahfouz on the shoulder as he accepted it. "Want to come meet the team?"

Mahfouz already seemed excited. "Sure!"

At that, Spinner rushed to his side. She shifted into a little ferret and stayed on his shoulder. "Can we go now?!"

Will laughed. "Let's go!"

**Communications**

Meanwhile, in the Communications office about as far away from William Lennox as Toronto is to Windsor...

The analyst at the computer seemed a little frightened. "Col Sharp?"

Col Sharp, his bald eagle Daemon on his shoulder, approached the analyst. "Yes?"

"There's something on the scanners."

"Check it."

"I..." He did so. His rather content-looking moth Daemon fluttered above his head. "Um... it's a chopper that got shot down three weeks ago, sir..."

Col Sharp didn't seem to believe the poor analyst. "Check, then recheck."

The analyst sighed as Col Sharp walked away. "Oh Yuulki... why did I join the Air Force...?"

Yuulki didn't reply. A giant blast erupted from the front of the building, the glass blowing off and the tables right in front of it completely destroyed. Gold dust erupted from where some Daemons had been before as their humans died. Col Sharp was alive, his great bald eagle Daemon looking frustrated. He looked up, to see a tall, black menacing creature – looking almost mechanical – staring right at him, its red eyes intimidating as it glared into his brown orbs. There seemed to be wings on its back, as it stood before him and the analyst, Yuulki fluttering in her human's hands.

It was Col Sharp's Daemon that answered the great question of the moment. "What the hell is that?"

**Soccent Base**

If you're wondering, Will, Epps, Billy, Figg, and Mahfouz, and all five of the Daemons were alright. After all, they were far away. But, they were close enough to see the explosion that had erupted from the office as the black menacing creature had invaded. When the explosion erupted, Epps looked up to see it, and Arei immediately returned to his shoulder from her flight.

"What the hell was that?" he questioned. Billy and Figg turned around to see it.

"The communications office?" suggested Billy, as Toral just slowly moved around on the ground beside him. Billy turned to Will, who was looking at it as well. "Who would have done it? Do you think it was the Skraelings?"

"Whatever they were," Will replied, as he got up and picked up his bag, getting ready to set up their tents, "let's hope it doesn't move here. Come on, Mahfouz."

"Right, Lennox!" Mahfouz got up immediately, Spinner shifting into a firefly, as the sun set.

Billy, Epps, and Figg all smiled as they watched Mahfouz helping Lennox. Epps, who was watching Mahfouz's Daemon, turned to Arei. "Don't you miss shifting like that?"

"Sometimes," Arei replied, "But, I don't mind it so much. It's fun, only when you're a Child's Daemon."

Billy raised a pointed finger. "You know, Toral said exactly the same thing. I said to her that _I _didn't mind it so much now. My father used to say 'It's a great day indeed, once your Daemon settles. For when that day happens, you learn more about yourself.'"

Figg looked at Billy. "Where'd he hear that?"

Billy shrugged. "You got me. But, he was right, you know? I may be slow, but I can be quick, too, also dangerous when I am really ticked off. I move slowly through life, taking my time."

Epps nodded, understanding where Billy was heading. He looked at Will once more, seeing him struggle with a tent. The pole fell.

"Maybe we should help them?" Arei suggested.

Epps awkwardly got up. "Yeah... let's go."

**Around the Base**

The night was quiet. Maybe too quiet, but it was quiet. All around the Soccent base, tents were scattered as the soldiers slept. Two lone men, one with a fox Daemon, the other with a monkey Daemon wrapped on his back, walked through the perimeter of the main building, chatting amongst each other to break the boredom.

"So," the one with the fox Daemon said, rather high to prove he wanted to talk, "where you from?"

"San Diego," the soldier replied. "Eryin and I used to work for a publishing company. When the war between the Skraelings started, we decided to help out."

"San Diego..."

The soldier with Eryin turned to one with the fox. "Yourself?"

"I'm from the Canadian part of the Texan Regions, eh? Hail from Vancouver. Alza and I started out like this."

"Canadian... cool."

"Yep."

"So... what group you from?"

"Well... it was supposed to be a four man group, but no one could find the fourth guy."

"Really?"

"Yep. Apparently, his Daemon's a turtle though, eh? So many people thought he'd be late. Well, I say that you can't judge a person by their Daemon. My sister's got a husky Daemon, and many people think he's really a wolf. He's a husky."

"Poor guy."

"Yeah."

A sudden stomp in the background halted their conversation. Eryin the monkey Daemon turned around to see what has going on. When she saw the giant menacing black creature, she screeched, trying to get her human's attention. Both soldiers turned around, and halted in their tracks. The creature slammed down a large black fist, killing instantly the man from San Diego, Eryin disappearing in a puff of golden dust. The Canadian rushed off, Alza following him desperately. The menacing metal creature watched him for a couple before turning back towards the large building. What it wanted was there. Right there.

Meanwhile, the Canadian knew where he had to go. He had to find Captain Lennox.

**Will's Tent**

Will was fast asleep, Euthalias fast asleep beside him. On the other side of his tent, slept Epps, Arei asleep near his chest. Mahfouz slept in between them, Spinner in the form of a small ferret. There was a second tent, too, right next to theirs. Inside there, slept Figg (Wyndle asleep in his hand, like always), and Billy, with Toral right next to him. All were asleep.

The Canadian was rushing over to their tent, Alza right next to him. He slowed down rather quickly, being short of breath, and fell to the ground, trying to catch it. He looked at the tent. He had almost made it, but he was out of breath, and couldn't catch it. He turned to Alza, and she nodded, approaching the tent, quietly. It was the ultimate mission.

Alza looked around, and saw that Euthalias and Arei were the closest Daemons, but a Daemon could only go so far from their humans. She eyed the distance, deciding that Euthalias was the closest, and gingerly crept towards her. She felt the tug of her bond with her human, pain wracking her frame, but she knew that she had to continue. When she finally reached Euthalias, she pawed at her side, softly.

Both Euthalias and Will woke up with a start, and seeing the fox Daemon there was not expected. Euthalias was instantly worried. As she got up and straightened, she noticed the pain that was etched in the features of the fox. Both instantly knew the human must have been outside, unable to get closer to the tent. Will got up without a word, and started to wake up Epps.

"Euthalias, get the information of what's going on," he said, "Epps takes _forever_ to get up..."

The tiger Daemon looked at Alza quickly. "What seems to be wrong?"

Alza sighed. "My human is hurt. We are night guards, and we were with Eryin and her human. Our humans were conversing, when we were attacked by this large, creature. It was shrouded in darkness; we could not see it well. Before we knew it, Eryin was gone in gold dust, and we were lost."

Euthalias sighed, paying quick respects to the lost Daemon. She looked up at Will, and a now awake Epps. Looking closely, she could also see Mahfouz starting to wake. Quickly, she turned to Alza. "Is your human hurt _badly_?"

Alza shook her head, her fox ears going down as she stayed where she was. "No. He is too far away. I can't..."

At this, Euthalias' tiger eyes widened, looking at the fox sadly. Will and Epps nodded at each other quickly, and both rushed out. Arei looked at Euthalias quickly, and the three Daemons rushed off after them.

When Mahfouz finally woke, he looked around to see them gone. He and Spinner rushed out quickly, Spinner in the form of a small sparrow.

The first thing the child saw when he left the tent, was Will knelt down before a soldier who appeared wounded on the side, and his Daemon a fox. Mahfouz approached slowly. Epps looked up to see him.

"It's alright, Mahfouz, it's not that bad," he explained, Arei on his shoulder once more. "You can come closer."

Will sighed as Mahfouz did. "Epps, get Daniel. I think he's in Tent Fifteen... He's a friend of mine. He's a paramedic."

"What's his Daemon?"

"Not hard to miss. His Daemon's domestic."

"Thank you," Epps left the sight quickly. Domestic Daemons were usually household cats and dogs, usually the forms that Daemons took when their humans liked common, familiar sightings.

Mahfouz sat down next to Will, looking at the fox that was being comforted by Euthalias. "What happened?"

"He was attacked, and his friend... is not with us anymore. He got hurt, and came to us for help," Will explained. Euthalias shot him a look when he said "not with us anymore".

Spinner, in the form of a firefly, flew up and down, up and down, each time getting closer to the fox Daemon. When she got too close, Euthalias swat her away. Spinner tried again nonetheless.

Mahfouz continued his pestering as well. "What's his name? And her name?"

"His name's Jared. Jared Simons. His Daemon is Alza. They're from high North America, in the Canadian Region," Will explained, then looked up when he saw Epps approach with a young looking young man with a black and white short hair cat following closely by the heels. This was Daniel.

Immediately the paramedic pushed Will aside and started working on the wound. Will just moved to the other side of Jared and watched Daniel do his job. Mahfouz and Spinner backed away, giving them some space.

Will looked at Daniel. "How long will it take?"

Daniel didn't answer right away. He worked for a couple of minutes, cleaning up the blood. "Probably thirty minutes... tops. Maybe higher if it starts to bleed again."

The Captain nodded. "Okay... when do you head home?"

"Next month," Daniel answered, as he took out a needle to ease the pain. "Maybe five weeks if I'm good."

Will laughed. "I leave in six weeks. But that may not happen for either of us."

Daniel didn't even look up. "Oh?"

Will looked down and pointed at the fox Daemon. "His Daemon was talking about her human getting attacked; it headed straight for the files. We haven't heard anything, and she thinks it probably got stopped during the attempt."

The paramedic's face scrunched up in thought. "Weird. Wonder what it was?"

"No. She did that for me. It was something big, apparently. Huge."

Daniel held up tweezers now. He looked at Will briefly, said, "Something's stuck in there," and then went to trying to pull it out. Jared didn't even wince. He was being good.

Epps turned away when Daniel did what he was doing. He couldn't stand the look of what the paramedic ended up pulling out. When Daniel showed it, it looked like a piece of metal, black metal.

Mahfouz approached it and got excited, his Daemon, still in the form of a firefly, lit it up as she approached it. Daniel's Daemon rubbed against him, and purred at the metal. Euthalias, Arei, and Alza looked at it with wonder. Will raised an eyebrow.

"What is that thing?"

"A piece of the wall? Don't know. It was stuck in there pretty far. We should probably get a scientist to look at this... I can't tell what this thing is," Daniel answered, not really answering. He put it down, cleaned up Jared's wound, and then bandaged it. "Nonetheless, we should get him some rest. You were good, buddy. Better than most."

"Oh, please," Daniel's Daemon hissed. "You were 'better than most' during all that. Usually you're threatening your poor patients that I almost feel sorry for them."

"_Please_, Rika. I know that you don't," Daniel argued. "Rika" was short for "Rikasalainom", the name of his Daemon in full.

Will decided to invade right there. "Alright, Dr. Jablonsky, what's your diagnosis?"

Daniel turned to him. "He's going to be fine, as long as he doesn't over exert himself."

It was at that moment, the explosion of the Soccent Base happened, as a large, shrill sound sounded through the air of the base.

**End Chapter**


	2. The Signal and the Camaro

Transformers: Rewritten

Chapter Two: The Signal and the Camaro

Sam hated this part of summer. It was the constant boredom. Whenever you wanted to do something, but you had already done everything worth doing, this is the result. He sat in the lawn chair, his Daemon, a Terrier, was lying on the ground, as if sunbathing. Sam sighed.

"Okay! I am SO bored! Onthia," His Daemon shot up, looking at him, "What do you want to do?"

Onthia made an attempt at shrugging. "Don't know. You?"

Sam just groaned and leaned back. His mother, Judy, walked out of the house, a Whippet Daemon following her as she carried the new plants, and got ready to plant them. When she looked up and saw her son, she placed her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Sammie? What are you doing sitting around doing nothing?! And you, Onthia! Encouraging this! You should know better!!" she scolded.

"Yes, Onthia," added Judy's Daemon, his manly voice betraying his rather skinny canine appearance. "You, too, should be doing something."

Onthia thought so quickly of a comeback that it made Sam secretly proud. She leaned back on the ground once more. "I AM doing something, Sereno. I am _sunbathing_. It's nice."

Sereno just groaned. Judy's face scrunched up. She then turned around, and went back to planting. Sam smiled at Onthia gratefully. She winked.

Ron, Sam's father and Judy's husband, walked out into the yard now, looking a little worried as he looked at his wife and his son. His Daemon, a hare, came bounding after him.

"Judy? You may want to see what's on the television..." Judy looked up once Ron spoke.

"What is it, Ron?" she asked.

"Some base in Qatar... Soccent I think they called it, exploded not twenty minutes ago," Ron explained, as his Daemon twitched her ears.

Judy rushed inside, Sereno following. Ron looked at Sam. "Why are you doing nothing? Go for walk or something." He turned to his Daemon. "Come on, Azaria." He then walked inside.

Onthia looked up. "Let's runaway and join a circus."

**Tranquility**

They did go for that walk. Sam watched his fellow Nevadans walk around their small town, selling stuff, buying stuff, and breaking stuff. He also walked by Bobby Bolivia, a car dealer with a Snake Daemon. Bobby had this Volkswagen Beagle, but he knew that Bobby was slippery, just like a snake, and try to scam the guy who tried to buy it. Sam really wanted a Porsche. Ron thought otherwise.

Sam's walk took him to the outskirts of Tranquility. He saw the lake, decided to walk back when he saw Trent DeMarco, and his Chimp Daemon, Riaza. He hated Trent, and Riaza always picked on Onthia. So, they kept their distance for now.

It happened while Sam was on his way back home, Onthia stopping now and then to sniff the strange objects. Sam had told her to stop a few times so that she wouldn't embarrass him, and then silently cursed his own curiosity. His best friend, Miles Lancaster, and his Daemon, a Gibbon monkey named Bryanna, turned the corner and saw him. Miles smiled waved as he ran up, Bryanna holding onto his back and staying there.

"Hey, dude!" Miles greeted, as Bryanna just waved at Onthia. "Here about the base attack? My neighbour's son was there, they don't know if he lived."  
Sam winced. "That must suck for your neighbours, Miles."

Mile's Smile disappeared. "Yeah... they're pretty upset."

**Defence Offices**

Secretary of Defence John Keller marched through the halls of the Defence Offices. His large brown bear Daemon followed him loyally and trotted softly. He passed by his Aide, with his Hare Daemon and nodded at him. "What's the word?"

"Nothing, sir," the Aide replied. "However, we have all the signal readers from the NSA here for your briefing." The Hare Daemon followed her Other throughout the entire thing, keeping as fast as she could.

Angrily, John entered into the room, seeing all the signal readers with their Daemons and their closest friends and their Daemons. The one he really noticed was Maggie Madsen, with her Mouse Daemon, sitting in between two males (one with a Koala Daemon, the other a Dog). She looked excited.

John went to the middle of the stage and cleared his throat. All the signal readers turned to him, and he began the speech he wrote that morning.

"I'm John Keller," he started, "Obviously, you are wondering why you're here, so these are the facts. At 1900 local time yesterday, the SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar was attacked. So far as we know, there were no survivors."

The signal readers and their Daemons all bowed their heads in respect.

"The objective of the attack was to hack our military network," John continued, "We're not sure exactly what they're after, but we do know that they were cut off during the assault, which would lead us to assume that they're going to try it again. Now, no one's taken responsibility for the attack."

Now he took a deep breath. "And the only real lead we have so far is this sound." He turned to one of the workers behind him, and the young man with the Cat Daemon played the strange sound that sounded more like a cry. After it was done, John turned back to the signal readers. "That's the signal that hacked our network. NSA's working at full capacity to analyze it and intercept further communications but we need your help to find out who did this. Now, you've all shown considerable ability in the area of signals analysis. We're on a hair trigger here, people. The President has dispatched battle groups to the Arabian Gulf and Yellow Sea. This is as real as it's ever gonna get. Now I'm gonna leave you to your officer-in-charge. You'll break up into teams and you'll start your work. Good luck to us all." At that, him and his Bear Daemon walked off.

**Lennox Farm**

Sarah stared at the television in disbelief as John told the whole world about the attack, and that there were no survivors. Leonidas wobbled over on his monkey legs, and pat her on the back in sorrow.

**Tranquility – Car Lot**

Ron and Sam strolled into Bobby Bolivia's car shop. The black Texan walked over to them, wielding in his left hand his Snake Daemon. He laughed.

"Hey, so you come to Bobby Bolivia's for a car?" Bobby smiled. "That makes us family!"

"Right…" Onthia groaned, as she glared at Bobby's Daemon.

Ron turned to Sam before he could pick a car. "4,000. That's it."

Sam groaned as Onthia stared at Ron's Hare Daemon. "Aw, come on, Azaria! You must be joking."

Azaria's head went to the side. "Be grateful, I was going for 3."

Both Sam and Onthia sighed in defeat as they looked around the car lot. That was what led Sam to a rusted down 1978 yellow Camaro with black racing stripes and two doors. Onthia made a whistling sound as Sam approached it. He opened up the door and sat inside, feeling the leather seats and the wheel. "This is nice…"

The snake hissed as Bobby approached. "Whoa… what is this, where did this come from?"

Ron grinned. "Doesn't matter. How much?"

Bobby frowned. He had no idea where this car came from, so he guessed he could just give it away. "How much you want?"

"Not paying over 4."

"$4,000 it is then. Enjoy."

**End Chapter**


End file.
